WCHB: Wave
by Gnoff
Summary: AraFef. First story in my What Could Have Been AU series. Aradia Megido is a non-domestic vet, and Feferi Piexes is a marine biologist with a whale of a problem. Warnings: Fluff, Yuri, Femslash, inaccurate knowledge of American terminology.
1. Chapter 1

So, I got the idea for this Homestuck AU when I started wondering, "What if the events of homestuck never happened?" That train of thought lead to humanised trolls and then everyone was about ten years older. So, now all the trolls are human, the beta session characters are around 26 years old, and the alpha session characters are about 29.

Anyway, here's one of my OTP'S, AraFef.

Disclaimer: No. Disclaimers are bullshit and you know it. If I did own homestuck, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

Warnings: Yuri, femslash, inaccurate knowledge of American terminology.

xXx

Feferi Piexes was enamoured with the sea. Ever since she was young, shad only had eyes for the ocean. It didn't matter what her older sisters thought, or what her parents wanted. As the youngest of three, she was free to do what she wanted anyway. So, when her parents took her on a trip to the local aquarium, she knew that she was going to be working there one day. When she got her parents to agree to letting her volunteer on her sixteenth birthday, she nearly died from joy. Ten years later, she was head of the marine biology department and had befriended just about every animal there. She understood them better than she did humans, which is the reason this whole thing started.

The aquarium had received a rescue orca from a university research expedition, and though the aquarium doctors said it was healthy, she felt that something was wrong. The poor young whale didn't eat nearly enough, and would always swim away from the rest of the orcas in the tank. However, Feferi couldn't convince her coworkers that anything was wrong.

She asked her friend, Jade, over coffee.

"I'm just so worried about her, Jade! I know it's not really your field, but you're the only one who believes me. What should I do?"

"Well, I can't really help, but I know someone who can. She's an old friend of mine from Uni, before I met you. She's a vet now, so if anyone can find out what's wrong, it's her."

"No offense, Miss Harley, but I really don't think a VET can help an orca."

"That's just it! She's your traditional vet. She works specifically with non-domestic animals. Ever heard of Aradia Megido?"

"You know her?! She saved that baby panda at the San Francisco zoo a few years back!"

"Yep! She's a real sweetheart when you get to know her. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk a look at the orca for you, no questions asked. Here, I'll give you her card."

After a few minutes of digging around in her satchel, the raven-haired young woman produced a dark red business card with 'Aradia Megido, Speciality Veterinarian' inscribed across it's surface. At the bottom of the card was a phone number.

After seeing off her friend at the door, Feferi walked into her flat, running her thumb across the glossy surface of the card. Heaving a sigh, she picked up her phone and dialed the number written at the bottom of it.

"Let's hope this works."

xXx

Well? How'd I do? Aradia's story will be told next chapter, so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday to me...

That's right! It's my birthday! So I'm adding the second chapter of WCHB:Wave to celebrate.

xXx

Aradia Megido had loved animals all her life. Not the normal, domesticated kind that people keep as pets, no. She loved the wild, exotic types. She understood them far better than she did her fellow humans. These beautiful creatures were loving, expressive, empathetic, and fascinating to the last.

In Uni, she kept to the side lines, brushing off everyone who tried to socialise. Except for one girl. Jade was her best friend, even after all these years. She understood and shared Aradia's love of the natural world far better than others. So, when Aradia got publicity for that bit with the panda, and found veterinary clinics land reporters at her doorstep, Jade was there for her.

Now, sitting at her desk, finishing up paperwork from her last patient, she sighed. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. Business had been slow lately, not that she minded. The animals she worked with were just fine, but their owners/handlers were awful. No matter how much they fretted over the beasts, it was obvious they cared more about the attention and money that the animals got them than the animals themselves. It made her sick.

A few minutes before closing, there was a knock at the door.

"That's odd..." She thought, "No one ever comes around this late."

She opened the door to reveal a bright eyed ginger woman in sopping wet clothes. She called her inside and started tea.

xXx

"So...What brings you here so late, Miss, er..." She trailed off as she handed the woman the warm mug.

"Feferi." she replied, taking the tea gratefully. Her long red hair, now almost dry, curled around her face and shoulders in an unruly manner. "Feferi Peixes. And I came asking about a whale. A young orca that my research group rescued not too long ago. She hasn't been behaving normally, but no one seems to beleive me. I'm getting very worried about her..."

There ws genuine concern in her voice, Aradia could parse that much.

"What are the symptoms?"

Feferi looked up at the woman, aparently startled the she had so readily believed her.

"...Oh! Er, she hasn't really been eating enough, and she never socialises with any of the other orcas at the aquarium. I fear that this behaviour could lead to serious health problems if left untreated. My superiors refused to pay for any additional medical fees, and I'm afraid that what I've managed to scrounge up isn't nearly enough..."

Aradia nearly spilt her tea.

"You're really, going to pay out of pocket?!"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I'm worried about the poor girl, so whatever it takes, however much it costs, I'll find a way to pay you."

Aradia couldn't believe her ears. Finally, here was someone who actually cared for these creatures as much as she did. She hadn't been this interested in a human since...

"Don't worry about the cost, I'll take what you've got so far. I just have one question... How did you hear about me?"

"That's rather a funny story actually. Though I'm quite familiar with your work, and admire what you do, that had nothing to do with my requesting your employment. It seems we have a mutual friend, a miss..."

"Jade Harley." Aradia finished for her. "I'll take your case. When can I see the patient?"

"Ah! I can pick you up tommorow morning. The aquarium is closed, so it's the perfect time for you to examine her."

"Sounds perfect!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at, say, Eight o'clock?"

Aradia nodded. Feferi smiled in return, gathered up her things, and headed towards the door. Aradia followed after, and opened the door to the dark, rainy street outside. They mumbled a formal goodbye, and Feferi extended a hand. Aradia shook it, smiling softly. Feferi beamed and headed out, still waving until neither one could see the other.

Aradia closed the door, resting her forehead against the doorjamb. Her heart was pounding beneath her hand, and a faint flush spread across her cheeks, ending at her dark red curls.

'That smile will be the death of me.' She thought, before turning and readying herself for bed.

xXx

How'd I do? Romantic motorbike rides shall ensue next chapter.


End file.
